Seven Days of Elsanna
by sannedwich
Summary: It's Elsanna week on tumblr! Seven days, seven prompts, and seven random icest/wincest cute and fluffy drabbles. Yes, you have been warned. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Days of Elsanna | Day One | Cuddling**

* * *

_It's Elsanna week on tumblr! That means that I am going to try my hardest to keep up with it (despite school and other business) and post a short, cute Elsanna drabble every day for a week. I know I'm already late with this one, so there might be a small delay. The prompts are in the titles. Enjoy._

* * *

Castle Arendelle lay still and quiet within its walls. The last servants had just closed the doors, turned off the lights and gone to bed. Floorboards creaked and groaned as the damp darkness of the night weighed down on it. Yet in one chamber, the queen was still awake, sitting behind her desk with a slumped back, quill in hand.

Documents of all sorts lay scattered on the desk. Tax bills, trading documents, small little notes to be given to the hawks and carrier pigeons and many other things. It was surprising that the queen could find anything in the enormous mess that was ever expanding. Elsa hadn't even noticed that it was already past midnight.

Looking up from her sheet she frowned at the darkness around her, throwing a glance over her shoulder to look out the window and see the flickering stars like burning snowflakes on the night sky. No wonder the documents had gotten so hard to read.

The dull scratching of the quill against the parchment had made Elsa drowsy, and she decided that she had done enough queenly business for the day. She quietly put back her stationery, re-arranged the stacks of documents on her desk and put her seal ring back where it belonged. She then got up and stretched, a big yawn escaping her mouth.

Elsa doused the candles in the room between her fingers, leaving the room in nothing but pale silvery moonlight and puffs of dying smoke.

The blonde marvelled at her own feelings for a brief moment, halting at the door. Even after signing documents all day, her hand cramped and spotted with ink spills, Elsa felt calm, like she finally found her place. Like she was at home. Smiling to herself, she looked around the room once more, to see if she hadn't forgotten anything important. Her icy blue eyes scanned the moonlit room, and came to rest at the bookcase on the right hand side of the chamber.

There, in the big chair at the other end of the room, sat Anna, fast asleep. Her hands were clasped to her chest, slowly falling and rising with the rhythm of her breathing.

Elsa smiled at the peaceful sight. She hadn't even noticed that her sister had stayed with her, after being told repeatedly that she could leave whenever she wanted. She had joined the queen in her work quietly around eight o' clock, just to be with her. Elsa warned the younger girl that it'd be extremely boring, but Anna had radiated determination. So Elsa couldn't really do anything else but allow Anna's company. She hadn't disliked it, in the end. Even though they didn't talk much, the queen enjoyed peeking at the redhead once every now and then; seeing her engulfed in a random book from her collection or simply staring out the window, deeply in thought. There was something entrancing about Anna.

It was entrancing to see how her eyes sparkled even though the setting summer sun sparkled with a force as equal; how she hummed when she was flipping the pages of a book she never read before as if she took in the story one hum at a time. Anna is beautifully entrancing.

With a sigh, Elsa walked back over to Anna's sleeping form. In the darkness it was hard to make out her face but Elsa could still see the freckles on the girl's cheeks.

Tucking one arm under her sister's knees and one supporting her back, Elsa picked Anna up from the chair with surprising ease and quietly left the room.

"I told you you didn't have to wait up, silly," Elsa whispered with a grin on her lips as she manoeuvred through the hallways, "But no, you just had to stay, huh?" She was kind of glad that Anna was so petite when she had to carry her up two staircases. Yet she couldn't help but catch her breath once she arrived on the correct floor.

The castle was quiet, and the blonde tried not to make too much noise as she opened and closed doors on the way to Anna's chambers.

Sometimes Elsa couldn't believe how stubborn her sister was. Who in their right mind would watch a queen sign trading documents for the whole evening?

That was a naïve question, really; the blonde knew well enough why Anna would come to her at the dullest times of the day – just before and after breakfast or whenever Elsa came back from a diplomatic meeting. It were the times when the redhead could be with Elsa, simply because she could not before. All the years of no contact made Anna want to stick to Elsa side like glue, not wanting to leave her for the day for something as trivial as documents.

But Elsa's busy life couldn't always wait for Anna. There were a load of opportunities to spend time together that they had failed to capture because a kingdom asks for a queen more often than not, so Elsa has let down Anna more times than she would admit. And she hated it.

If there was one thing the young woman wanted more than anything was spending time with Anna. They had so many years to catch up and so many things still to do together. Elsa had taken so many things from Anna that it was hard for the blonde to think about it.

Diminishing the thoughts and feelings, Elsa noticed that she had arrived at Anna's chambers. Skilfully opening the door, she strode in and carefully, like a fragile package, placed Anna on the bed, draping the blankets over her small body to shield her from the cold of the night.

Elsa looked at her sister for a minute, simply admiring the peaceful expression that was plastered on her face. The queen had to resist not planting good night kisses all over.

Even so, she couldn't stand there all night and creep on Anna. Elsa was headed for the door to go to her own chambers when Anna's voice reached her ears.

"Elsa... come to bed," the redhead mumbled groggily, tossing and turning about under the blankets.

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing Anna's husky voice, a blush slowly creeping onto her face. It sounded so sweet and genuine and real even though drowned in sleep that goose bumps started to spread along Elsa's white skin, breath caught in her throat.

A small sleepy whimper arose from the bed as Anna rolled over a few feet to make room for Elsa in the bed, adding a soft "please," for good measure.

And really, who was Elsa to deny her now?

With a slightly doubting mind Elsa climbed into the bed next to her sister. It didn't take long for Anna to notice; her warm arms wrapped themselves around the queen and she pulled her close within a few seconds, head against Elsa's chest. The latter stiffened up, a full blush now dancing on her cheeks. Slowly but surely Elsa's own hands positioned themselves on Anna's body – on the small of her back, and one tangled itself into the red hair and ruffled it out of place.

Their bodies pulled each other as close as possible and Anna proceeded to snuggle her face into the nape of the queen's neck, cueing the return of the goose bumps. The redhead's warm lips rested against Elsa's cool skin and it gave the most wondrous feeling of radiating heat.

Repressing a smile, the blonde closed her eyes. She had always liked how warm Anna's cuddles were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Days of Elsanna | Day Two | First Kiss  
**

* * *

_Day two of Elsanna week! I'm a bit late again, just like I said. I try, people. I try._

* * *

"Once you get your balance going it's not that hard," Elsa stated matter-of-factly, "You'll do fine, Anna."

The latter jutted out her lower lip in the most adorable pout the queen had ever seen in her entire life. Elsa laughed and reached out to slide her hands in Anna's, giving them a reassuring squeeze, "I'm going to help you, remember? I'm the ice skating champion around here so you're going to be okay."

"Champion?" Anna snorted, "Sorry, what?"

Ice skating day in Arendelle. After a lot of requests from Anna, with very many instances of a "pretty please," Elsa had finally given in into learning her sister how to skate. They both had skated before, obviously, but always with the queen guiding the redhead, who could not skate without Elsa as a crutch. They had opted for the castle courtyard as practice grounds. Elsa had frozen it over before, after The Great Thaw, so she knew it would make a fine ice skating rink. It was quite sunny outside, even though it was already nearing autumn. A cloudless but bleak-looking sky enveloped above them; a great day to skate.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her sister, "Hey! I _am_ the champion and you know it," she huffed, putting her hand on her hip in some sort of sassy defence.

"Fine, fine," the redhead complied, playfully shoving Elsa to the side, "Please teach me, oh ice skating champ."

"That's more like it."

Running a hand through her hair to set the loose strands back in place, the queen lifted up her right leg and brought it down with force. Almost immediately a sheet of ice began to spread on the ground, the frost crystal edges spreading faster and faster into a vast mass, sparkling in the sunlight. Soon the whole courtyard was covered in ice. With a swivel of a hand, Elsa materialized fancy white ice skates that fit like a glove on Anna's feet.

As soon as the ice skates connected with the smooth ice the redhead began to wobble around, her feet threatening to slip and slide away in all directions.

"Whoa, careful!" Elsa laughed, taking Anna's hand in her own to stabilize her.

"Alright, like I said, balance is key. You have to keep your ankles straight, so that the skate always touches the ice. As soon as your skates go sideways, you're gonna fall. The tricky part is that you also don't want to be too rigid. So try and be relaxed, but steady as well."

Anna nodded in understanding and tried her hardest to straighten her legs and feet, her face creased with concentration. Elsa giggled when the tip of the redhead's tongue peeped out from her pink lips. Somehow, Anna was being absolutely adorable today – now Elsa was thinking about it, her sister almost always was.

Quite lately she'd been having these thoughts more often. Looking at Anna and just feel her heart swell. The queen blamed it due to the lack of prior contact in their younger years, resulting in an intense urge to spend time with her sister and to love her a lot. But as time passed, the feelings would not waver; if anything they had only gotten stronger, nestling themselves in the centre of Elsa's heart and growing each time she looked into Anna's amazingly spritely blue eyes.

She loved her sister. That was for sure, she always had. But Elsa figured out that it was more than simple sibling affection. She wanted to be with Anna in different ways.

"I think I'm doing it, Elsa!" the redhead squeaked, pulling her sister out of her thoughts. She slowly let go of Elsa's hand to try and skate independently, "Do you see? Look!" she added with excitement, a smile on her face and her teal eyes flitting up momentarily to seek an answer and more confidence in Elsa's icy blue ones.

The queen smiled back, although not very eager to let go of her sister's hands, "Yes! You're doing great, Anna. Watch it, though."

Anna slowly, very slowly slid away from Elsa. The latter had to admit that she wasn't _really_ ice skating. She was more sort of drifting off with the breeze whilst keeping her balance. It was a great first step though, for someone who fell on her butt immediately whenever being on ice.

"Okay, now that you've got your balance, try and move your legs so that you can actually go forward."

"Right. How do I do that?"

Elsa chuckled, "Just push yourself away with one skate, then switch to do the same with the other. Try and slowly alternate, you don't want to go too fast yet."

Anna's concentration face was back as she tried to do what her sister told her. Keeping her somewhat wobbly balance, she pushed herself off using her right leg and successfully skated forwards a few inches. It wasn't much, but Anna felt like she conquered the world. She proceeded to do the same with her left leg, using her momentum to smoothly transition and slide further a couple more inches.

"Yes, just like that!" Elsa spurred her on, smiling as she saw the joyful sparkle in her sister's eyes.

"Wow, I can really do it! I'm actually ice skating and – aaaah!" with a loud yelp, Anna's right foot slipped away underneath her, sending her flying backwards. Elsa's hand shot out to grab Anna's and she firmly wrapped her fingers around those of her sister. What she didn't take into account, however, was the massive force with which Anna was falling down, and before she could even register it Elsa got jerked down with Anna, toppling over towards the ice.

They landed on the frozen mass with a loud thud. During the fall Elsa had somehow managed to turn around and land back-first on the ice, facing Anna, who was on top of her.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked a little breathlessly. It wasn't the fall that had shaken her so much – rather the fact that her sister was straddling her. She could feel the ends of Anna's twin braids tickle the sides of her face and the queen did her best to ignore the tingly blush that crept on her cheeks. Unsure where to keep her hands, Elsa just put them next to her as she tried her best not to show that she was getting a bit worked up.

"I should be asking you! You're the one who broke my fall by going down first."

The blonde laughed, "If there's someone who's used to falling on ice, it's me. Now, would you mind getting off me?"

It took a while for Anna to register the question and notice how close their faces were. "Oh! O-oh, wow… um, sorry," she stuttered with a laugh, words getting caught in her throat. Her sentence died out with a slow whimper as she got lost in Elsa's glimmering eyes, a flushed redness quickly covering the expanse of her freckled cheeks.

"It's okay, Anna, just be more careful," Elsa chuckled nervously, her face now matching Anna's in colour when she realized how beautiful Anna looked. The blonde was so close she could count her dark eyelashes and feel her warm breath tickle her own lips. A warm, fuzzy feeling began to sprout in her lower abdomen and began to jolt through her limbs to the tips of her toes and fingers. Driven by what felt like instinct, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, closed her eyes and pressed her lips upon her sister's.

It was a scared, feathery kiss; a brush of the lips – still, it knocked the breath right out of the queen's lungs.

She pulled away quickly; but only for a second, because Anna gently put her hands on either side of her face and leaned in for a second kiss. Elsa inhaled sharply through her nose, caught off guard by her sister. Kissing back, the blonde pulled Anna even closer, hands digging into the fabric of her clothes.

Elsa didn't realize that this is what she'd been wanting for a long time. The feel of Anna's soft, warm lips against hers was driving her crazy and soon the fuzzy feeling from before spread out through her body and she could feel her pulse shoot through the roof. Her breathing became rigid as the kiss intensified. But it ended as quickly as it began.

"Wha- what was that for?" Anna mumbled confusedly as she pulled back, her hand flying up to touch her lips as if to feel that they had been on Elsa's moments ago.

"…I-I'm not sure. I just had a really strong urge to kiss you."

A moment of silence fell between the two sisters in which Anna just stared off into the distance, still letting her fingertips skim the edges of her lips and Elsa beginning to feel very nervous. Every now and again her eyes darted up to the redhead's, trying to scan any emotion in them but she didn't dare to look at Anna for more than two seconds. Elsa's heart was racing in her chest, pounding in her ears and her stomach would not stop doing somersaults. What on earth was she thinking?

The silence stretched on and Elsa began to slowly lose her mind, "Anna? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah? Oh!" Anna piped, snapping out of her daydream, "Sorry! Um, I was having a moment. I'm… never been better."

"A-Are you sure? I mean… I-I just kissed you," Elsa stammered, unable to talk properly yet, "I'd perfectly understand if you, I don't know, freaked out or something. It's not every day that your sister decides to kiss you full on the mouth – that'd scare off anyone."

"Elsa. I don't mind. I love you, remember?"

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean you liked me kissing you."

"I kissed you back, didn't I?" Anna chimed, a know-it-all glint in her eyes.

For a brief second, Elsa was stunned, blinking away her confusion; she hadn't even thought of that. With a smile from ear to ear, Anna just rolled her eyes at the sight, leaned in again and gave Elsa another kiss, confirming the feelings that the queen had for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven Days of Elsanna | Day Three | Nightmare  
**

* * *

_Holy shit I'm sort of still keeping up with this! Thank you guys who reviewed, followed and favourited this story, it gives me the determination to keep writing lovely Elsanna. Also, did I say cute and fluffy icest fics? Oops, I meant angsty. I'm sorry, the prompt really wanted me to. __Warning: blood/death.  
_

* * *

Elsa shot up out of her sleep with a jolt, a raw and broken sob forcing itself past her lips, escaping into the darkness of the night. Her shaking hands flew up to her mouth to repress any follow-ups, afraid to wake up anyone. Her lungs refused to work for a second, stinging and burning and Elsa wondered how long she'd been crying without noticing.

Taking shaky breaths through her nose she tried to calm herself down. The blonde ran a hand through her messy hair and looked out the window, the peacefulness of the glinting stars on the darkened sky and the cold breeze entering through the chink somehow reassuring her. Even so she could still hardly breathe, tears streaming down her face.

Finally daring to remove her hands from her mouth Elsa used them to wipe away the tears and she felt her cheeks going raw from all the rubbing already.

"It was only a bad dream, Elsa," she told herself, trying to sound stern but her voice cracked at the end, "Pull it together."

Bad dream was kind of an understatement, really. It was a full-fletched nightmare, a dark and frightening and most of all unrelenting force.

It was always the same dream as well. Always the same damned dream which would leave Elsa shivering with fear, drowning the visions between the sheets of her pillows. And it was so vivid every time that the queen would often pinch herself until she was bruised blue just to confirm it had been a dream.

Anna was the protagonist in all of these dreams. She'd come to Elsa's ice palace, with her twinkly eyes full of loveable hope, begging her to come back to Arendelle and unfreeze it and pressing on despite Elsa's refusal. Deep inside her chest the latter then grew tense and Anna's stubbornness brewed up a storm, threatening to come flooding out if she did not stop. But the queen's voice and limbs didn't work time after time. She could only just stand there as her sister advanced on her. Eventually the redhead would be so close that she put her warm hands on Elsa's ice cold cheeks and kissed her. Upon breaking apart Elsa looked straight into the horrified teal eyes of Anna, her hands slowly growing limp. The blonde would look down, revealing a spear of frost jabbed through Anna's chest, blood blending with the ice crystals that spread across her body into some sickly red mass.

That was usually the moment Elsa woke up with fear clenching around her heart like an iron fist, out of breath and cheeks wet with tears. Pale hands fretted around, feeling the sheets and blankets to know she wasn't in her ice palace but in the castle. With Anna on the other end of the hallway. Alive.

Elsa exhaled loudly and fell back into the duvets, her hair whirling about. Pulling the blanket up to her chin the blonde mindlessly stared at the ceiling.

She didn't understand the dreams. Yes, she had hurt Anna and yes, it pained her immensely; but to have nightmares this severe? That seemed a bit excessive. Maybe it was just all the pent up feelings finally washing out, like a cleanse from the toxins in Elsa's mind and heart that had rusted into place over the years. Or maybe not. The queen simply did not know.

What the queen did know was that it seemed like her life was designed to hurt her sister, the one person she loved more than anything in the cold, harsh world. She could barely remember a time when they were both happy. Sure, they were together now, but Elsa knew that Anna had her own demons to fight. Sacrificing yourself for your sister - who you are _sure_ hates your guts because she's shut you out for years but doing it anyway and then freezing to solid ice isn't something you get over in a night or two.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa whispered hoarsely, unable to finish what she was going to say to thin air, sniffing and wiping away any stray tears on her face. She was such a wreck. And she really didn't want to be. But here she was, crying about a dream for the millionth time.

She never meant to be this weak. She thought everything was going to be okay when Hans was gone and the kingdom was back in her hands and Anna was there with her. And it did - Arendelle flourished under her reign and she and Anna were closer than ever, but Elsa simply couldn't seem to have the same supreme effect on her emotions.

Elsa started when she heard a knock on the door. Quickly pulling her face into a somewhat decent composure, she asked who was on the other side, praying to a God without a name that whoever was there didn't hear her pathetic lament.

"E-Elsa?" Anna murmured in the most fragile, unsure voice as she slowly entered the room, a bed head full of red locks peeping through the gap.

"Anna, are you okay? What's wrong?" was Elsa's sharp reply, her tone lined with worry. She jerked herself out of bed and hurried over to her sister, the cool wooden floorboards pressing against her bare feet, "Are you hurt?" she asked despite herself, still feeling the tears prickling in her eyes.

"No, I... had a bad dream," the young girl admitted with some trepidation, shuffling towards Elsa and letting her sister drape an arm around her, "Can I sleep with you?"

Cracking a small smile, Elsa nodded, quietly nudging the girl towards her bed, "Of course, little snowflake. Go on and hop in while it's still warm."

The queen watched Anna climb into bed, immediately closing her eyes and snuggling into the blankets, almost forgetting to roll over so Elsa could get in next to her. As soon as her head connected with the pillow a pair of cold, shivering arms enveloped her and pressed her close.

Elsa's breath hitched in her throat, flashbacks running through her mind, "Anna, you're so cold. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am now."

"That's right, I've got you. Sleep well," the queen dipped her arm down, snaking it around Anna's neck and the other hand gently cupping her face. Elsa leaned in and pressed her lips on her sister's forehead, "I love you," she added under her breath, just loud enough for the redhead to hear.

As predicted, it didn't take long for Anna to fall back asleep. Elsa enjoyed the little sleep spasms that she had right before she tumbled over the edge into the land of dreams, and the blonde made sure that they were all done before she made an attempt at relaxing herself. Elsa absentmindedly ran her fingers through Anna's soft hair, remembering the times when they were little - when her sister had a bad dream she'd come over to the blonde's bed as well, poking her sides until she woke up and let the redhead sleep with her.

It was just like back then, but most likely with scarier dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seven Days of Elsanna | Day Four | Birthday**

* * *

_This one's a bit late, sorry! I'm two days behind now but I'll get it done, please accept my humble apologies through this slightly smutty chapter. Also, school's starting again tomorrow, so I hope I'll be able to put out the next chapter quickly, but if I don't... blame my uni. Also, should I up the rating to M?  
_

* * *

Arendelle was in the highest state of business since Coronation Day. Ships flying flags of all different colours, coming from nations abroad were docking in the harbour, unloading foreign goods to either trade with or as a gift to Arendelle. The town square was full of merchants selling coloured ribbons and other decorations to the civilians, garlands of the same colours ran from facade to facade, dipping the town in festive cheer. It was Queen Elsa's birthday, after all. Even from close within the castle walls, festivities were planned.

Anna had been in the kitchen for hours, trying to make Elsa's favourite cake. There were pieces of dough on the floor tiles as well as in the young woman's hair, blobs of whipped cream splattered everywhere and just a little too many used utensils and bowls thrown into the sink.

It was still pretty early; Anna knew that her sister was a morning person, and therefore the cake had to be ready before the queen could claim the kitchen for breakfast. Waking up early wasn't exactly a thing Anna liked much, but she was willing to do a lot to surprise Elsa. Especially on her birthday. She'd been up before sunrise and even though she pretty much had to drag herself to the kitchen, this whole baking thing wasn't as bad after all.

Sure, her first few cakes had their flaws. Anna never was a star in the kitchen, and even simply following the recipe proved to be quite a challenge. Her first tries had either too much sugar, too little baking powder or she'd simply forgotten to put in eggs, but Anna felt she was on the right track by now. The cake she pulled out of the oven a few minutes ago looked and smelled amazing. After a quick nibble, the redhead was overjoyed that it tasted really good as well.

Soon the kitchen bathed in soft light as the sun began to rise, Anna's hair highlighted like liquid gold and specks of dust and clouds of flour racing through the rays.

Quite meticulously she put the raspberries and strawberries on top of the cake she had made, her eyebrows hunched down over her teal eyes in a concentrated frown. Much to her dismay her fingers were trembling slightly due to all the nerves rampaging around in her stomach, causing her to take way longer than needed. Lost in concentration, the tip of her tongue peeking out from her lips, Anna didn't hear the door open, or the slow footsteps coming closer to her.

"Hey. What's cooking, good-looking'?"

Anna turned around with a start, flour clouding around her as she flailed, "O-oh! Elsa! I didn't hear you come in," she began, her glinting eyes flitting up and down her sister's body, taking in all of the amazing white and blue lace dress which was much like the one she wore in the ice palace. She looked stunning, "You look beautiful."

"Tha-" Elsa could barely finish her sentence when Anna squeaked loudly, "Right, it's your birthday! Where are my manners."

She flung herself forward, locking her arms behind the blonde's neck. Standing on slight tippy-toes, she pulled Elsa in and kissed her on her grinning lips. The redhead whimpered and melted into the kiss when Elsa's hands raked up her and down her sides before burying them in her hair. Anna got shivers down her spine, heart rate increasing at the feel of Elsa's lips on her own. She moved her hands to her sister's face and squished it slightly before pulling away, "Happy birthday, Elsa. I love you."

"You've got a little something there," Anna snickered, half-heartedly pointing at the queen's flushed face full of flour handprints.

A slow hand dusted off parts of the white powder, a growing smirk on Elsa's lips, "Like you're the one to talk."

A cute frown creased Anna's brow as the girl stopped for a minute to look at herself. Even though wearing an apron, she had failed to use it correctly, whipped cream and other baking goods sticking to both the apron as well as her own clothes. She flushed red as she tried to wipe it off, only making it worse.

"Oops," she managed to chime, growing embarrassed. She looked at Elsa ashamedly, but that feeling vanished completely when she saw the hungry look in her sister's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, barely managing to hide the beet-red blush that was quickly appearing on her cheeks.

"Looks like you're going to have to take those off."

Anna smiled slyly at Elsa eyeing her up and down, "You'd like that, won't you?" she began, feeling her stomach flutter when her sister nodded, "You wish."

Without missing a beat, the equally flushed queen retorted, "Well, looks like I'm going to have to take them off myself, then."

The redhead was failing miserably at repressing her excitement. Her face was on fire and a tingly feeling started to spread from her chest to her toes, making her feel very uneasy but also very, very aroused. She needed her sister and she needed her quick.

"Good luck trying."

"Oh, I'm not afraid to be a little rough..." Elsa purred, causing Anna's pulse to shoot up considerably.

Elsa pushed her sister against the counter and kissed her hard, hands gripping on any piece of clothing she could find, ready to rip it off. Anna gasped and pulled the blonde closer. This only seemed to fuel Elsa's huge need for her sister and the kiss grew rougher, robbing Anna of any breath she had left. Her knees were about to give in and thankfully Elsa noticed, who then effectively lifted the redhead up and set her atop of the kitchen counter, hungry lips quickly sliding back on Anna's.

Cool hands were undoing Anna's apron and sliding underneath her top before the girl could even register it. She growled huskily at the touch, taking her sister's bottom lip between her teeth, opening her eyes for a moment to look into Elsa's roaring, darkening ones.

Anna used her hand to roughly coax the queen's head upwards, giving her room to assault Elsa's neck with kisses. The latter groaned and dug her nails into the redhead's back, only encouraging her further, who licked down the entire length of skin only to end up at the older woman's earlobe. She gently bit down on it and then whispered Elsa's name in her ear.

Earning a frustrated, needy moan, Anna crashed her lips back on Elsa's, their breaths short and rigid. Elsa was dragging her sister's top up and Anna complied quickly, letting the piece of fabric flutter down to the flour- and dough-stained floor. She hissed at the combination of Elsa's warm lips and cool hands on the scorching skin of her belly. The same hands quickly found the clasp of Anna's bra and that soon joined her top on the ground.

"Anna, you're so beautiful," Elsa murmured under her hot breath, taking in the sight of her topless sister before dipping her head down again to kiss the girl's freckled stomach.

Anna's hands buried themselves into Elsa's head, tangling in her hair as the queen trailed her kisses downward, beginning to tug down her skirt. She bit her lip, her heart pounding out of her rib cage, trying to hold in the moans of apprehension as the queen's warm lips ghosted over the hem of her panties. Anna could practically feel her smirking as her sister teased her way down. The redhead pushed Elsa's head further down and gripped her hair tightly when her underwear was pulled off and replaced by Elsa's cool tongue, "Oh, E-Elsa..."

It was one of the most enjoyable birthdays the queen had ever had, even though she didn't even have any of her favourite cake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven Days of Elsanna | Day Five | Secret Admirer  
**

* * *

_THE PROPHECY HAS SPOKEN. School ruins everything, my semester started yesterday so I haven't been able to write that much yet cause I was soooo prepared for this semester… ahem. Anyways. Here it is, day five! Two more to go, peeps. Can't guarantee they will be on time. Oh, and I upped the rating to M because you guys said so.  
_

* * *

"Anna, why are you doing this?"

A shrug and a small smile, "Why not? A queen deserves to be pampered once in a while."

"Well, yes, but…"

"Nuh! I don't want to hear anything more about it. Now hush, and enjoy, okay?"_  
_  
Elsa wasn't used to attention. Having spent at least two-thirds of her life locked up in her small room and then fleeing her kingdom to live in seclusion up the North Mountain, it was something that she felt quite uncomfortable with. Even though retaining some of her regal stature, most of it vanished when more than two pairs of eyes were aimed at her. She'd flush red, clasp her hands - which ached for her gloves - in front of her chest and grow distant and slightly nervous.

Anna knew this.

The redhead hated how the queen chastised herself for her every move that seemed to be too precarious, too enthusiastic or too emotional, but most of all she hated how Elsa still felt like she needed to conceal herself. She didn't have to feel like this anymore.

So, she wanted to do something about it. And what better way to do this than showing Elsa that affection and attention was not something to dwell upon?

How she found herself on Elsa's bed whilst massaging the back and shoulders of the topless girl in question was another story entirely.

More than happy that the queen couldn't see the beet-red blush that had been sitting on her cheeks ever since the girl took her top off, Anna tried to reason with herself. She was just massaging her sister. No big deal. No big deal about the amazingly soft expanse of porcelain white, cool skin in front of her. No big deal that if her hands slipped to the side a bit too much she'd touch Elsa's stomach or, higher up, the sides of her breasts. No big deal at all.

Anna swallowed, trying to unsuccessfully clear her dry throat for the umpteenth time. It never occurred to her before how stunningly beautiful her sister was until now. Not only did she _look_ beautiful, Anna could _feel_ it too. She could feel how flawless her skin was as her fingertips raced along the length of Elsa's back; how the curves of her hips reminded her of snowy hilltops and how the coolness of her body made her feel like she was soaring through cloudy blue skies.

But it was just a massage, right? And it's perfectly normal to think of your sister as beautiful, right?

"Seriously though, either you've done something horrible and want to lessen the impact of it or I've done something amazing to deserve this," Elsa began after the few minutes of silence, effectively ripping Anna from her thoughts. The redhead could feel the queen's voice hum underneath her fingertips, "So which one is it?"

"Neither," her sister quipped happily.

Elsa huffed and Anna could practically feel her rolling her eyes, "Really?"

"Really really. Like I said, a queen needs to be pampered every now and then. And let's face it, when's the last time I really did that?"

The queen wisely remained silent, all too familiar with the underlying message in the seemingly innocent statement, murmuring something Anna couldn't hear. The latter really didn't mind at all. She knew Elsa had never done anything on purpose and had only been the captive of her own feelings. Anna had never blamed her sister for anything; it's not like Elsa could ever control any harm she did. She'd even forgive her if the blonde burnt down the entire castle as long as she was safe and sound.

Anna slowly moved her hands to Elsa's neck, breath catching in her throat as she felt goose bumps erupt on the queen's skin. She had to swallow hard and ignore her blazing hot face as Elsa let out a satisfied moan when she pressed down on a particular muscle.

"By the way," began Elsa, voice husky, "I've been finding packets of chocolate with my name on it everywhere. Is that your doing as well?"

Anna didn't know what to say for a split second, both afraid to have her little plan unfolded as well as incredibly aroused by the sheer sensuality of her sister's voice, but recovered quickly "Ooooh! Looks like someone's got a secret admirer, huh?" she blurted out.

Having Elsa find out it was her wasn't part of the plan since Elsa, weirdly enough, tolerated every ounce of attention from her sister. Not that Anna thought that that was a problem, oh no. After having missed out on so much of her sister, she was glad that she was finally allowing touches and embraces and quiet conversations over tea and books. She took every opportunity she could get. Ignoring the fact that every cool touch of Elsa's hands made Anna's brain go haywire, that is.

"Really? Anna, there is no one else in the castle that could've put them here. Unauthorized people can't access the castle beyond the inner gates."

"Maybe they found a way. Bribed one of the guards or something. Oh, maybe it's one of the servants! I think Jakob's got his eye on you."

Elsa laughed, turning her head just enough so she could look at Anna with one sceptical, icy blue eye, "You're not going to tell me anyway, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, you win this round," the blonde said, returning her head to its initial position, Anna just barely catching a glimpse of a sly smile that made her heart jump. With slightly shaky fingers she continued her massage, her hands running up and down her sister's spine, a mantra repeating in her head that it wasn't strange at all that she enjoyed this so much. She tried not to focus too much on Elsa's body, opting to look out of the window instead.

The redhead had lost track of time completely. She didn't remember how long she'd been sitting there, quietly pressing away any aching muscles in Elsa's back. For all she knew she'd been at it for days, yet at the same time it felt like only minutes had passed by. And no matter how hard or how long she tried, her heart rate would not slow down.

After a while, Elsa groaned slightly and straightened her back; the cue for Anna to remove her hands and get off the bed. She watched her sister gracefully climb out of bed and Anna pretended not to almost faint at the sight of an eyeful of white skin just above Elsa's breasts, which the blonde covered up efficiently with her arm. Anna's eyes darted up to Elsa's only to find them burning with a fire unbeknownst to the redhead.

Elsa – still half naked - leaned in and pressed a light kiss on her sister's cheek before lingering to whisper something in the quickly reddening ear, "Thank you, Anna. For the chocolates as well; only you know my favourite is dark."


	6. Chapter 6

**Seven Days of Elsanna | Day Six | Jealousy  
**

* * *

_UGH. SCHOOL. Sorry. Also, this prompt is one of my favourites because jealous characters are the best characters. One more to go, guys._

* * *

Anna walked through a throng of people, trying to catch a glimpse of Elsa. The young woman tiptoed amongst the waltzing royalty, head flicking around dangerously fast to look out for that flash of Elsa's clear blue eyes, avoiding governors and duchesses who stared at her all around.

The redhead couldn't even remember why this party was being held in the first place. Probably something queen-related. A get-together for all the surrounding kingdoms to talk trade over useless chit-chat, followed up by a ball. It was a much smaller party than the Coronation Day one; and although Anna loved to have people inside the castle, she felt crushed by the number of individuals and she'd much rather see them all disappear into thin air at the moment. She just wanted to see her sister.

But no, she was caught up dancing, talking and doing business. Anna sighed as she pushed herself past a particular burly man, muttering an excuse.

Initially, Anna had opted to stay upstairs. She had made herself some tea and gathered a book to read in front of the fireplace in Elsa's chambers. The adventures in the book engrossed her enough to distract the sounds that came drifting to her, but after a while she found herself listening intently, ear pressed against the floor.

It had gotten pretty dark outside, a summer wind blowing in through the window. Anna's tea stood forgotten and cold, next to the open book.

She didn't know long she'd been upstairs before, wondering what Elsa was doing. Was she dancing? Laughing at the jokes of a man who yearned to have her hand in marriage? Or simply talking to her trade partners? These thoughts had made her restless and she had done countless laps in the room, feeling her stomach churn and flip with every step she took, the hum of the noise downstairs becoming a loud buzz in her ears, almost deafening her.

Anna also didn't know why she was feeling like she did. Her face was red hot by the time she was standing at the top of the staircase, trying to hear if she could hear her sister's laugh. Why was she so intent on checking Elsa's every move?

A woman bumped into Anna, stopping her train of thoughts. She turned around to apologize but was met with Elsa's gaze.

"Elsa! I was looking for you!"

"O-Oh, Anna, I'm sorry- I'm kind of busy right now," the queen responded dryly, gesturing towards the young, black-haired man that was holding her. He gave Anna a small smile before returning his too-affectionate stare towards Elsa. A low growl immediately emanated from Anna, her chest rumbling as she nodded curtly at the stranger.

"I'll get back to you, okay?" Elsa added, before being spun around by the male figure.

"But..."

"I'm sorry, I'll be there as soon as possible," Elsa apologized again.

Anna felt her throat turning dry, her jaw tightening as she watched Elsa and her young suitor get sucked up into the dancing crowd. She couldn't quite place the feeling, but it made her sick to her stomach to see her sister being dragged off by some chap who thought he deserved her.

Hit with a sudden pang of desperation, she took hold of Elsa's wrist, "But- but I thought you said you didn't dance!" Anna sputtered in a last resort, growing frustrated.

Elsa, sensing that something was bugging Anna, quietly asked the gentleman to leave and turned to her sister, "Look, Anna…" the blonde began softly, trying to verbally coax Anna back into a normal mood – unsuccessfully so. She was interrupted by a fuming Anna, her freckled cheeks slowly becoming a menacing red and her eyes burning with a passion.

"Elsa, you _know_ I can't stand to see you with someone else. Even if it's with some random, stupid duke or baron or- whatever, I just… ugh. Never mind."

Resolutely turning around, Anna brusquely walked away, going to breathe in some fresh, cool air; she felt like she was ready to implode. A wave of shame and guilt immediately washed over her, effectively flushing away the anger – it wasn't an improvement, though. The redhead cursed herself for lashing out at Elsa. It wasn't Elsa's fault that she was so jealous; she had the right to dance with whoever she liked. Yet the thought of her sister amiably laughing and dancing with some grossly handsome prince made her sick.

Slamming open the balcony doors, Anna inhaled deeply, trying to rid her mind of her jealousy. It seemed ridiculous upon reflection. Elsa is a queen and she needs to entertain her guests and be royalty and if that means she has to dance with every dude in the room, then that's her duty, right?

Then why was she feeling so strange, only being able think of herself and her sister dancing - just them and no one else. Just the two of them. Embracing. Leaning in...

"Anna! What is up with you?"

The young girl started at Elsa's voice; she hadn't noticed her sister following her. Her imagination ceased and she fiddled about for a few seconds, pushing away her enormous temper as quick as she could, not turning around look the queen in the eye, "Nothing. I'm fine, really."

"No, you're not," Elsa persisted, lightly touching Anna's arm as she stepped closer.

"Just forget about it. It's okay."

"Did I do something wrong? All I did was accept an offer to dance to please one of Arendelle's greatest trading…" Elsa trailed off, frowning, "Anna – don't tell me you're jealous," the blonde asked incredulously, eyes widening, "Wait. _Are_ you jealous?"

Silence stretched between them and Elsa could see the embarrassed blush creeping onto Anna's face. The girls teal eyes darted to the ground, practically boring a hole underneath her feet in which the redhead hoped to disappear. Involuntarily, Elsa smirked, "Wow. You're actually jealous that some guy gets to dance with me and you don't?"

"... Yes," Anna admitted, her face turning a deep shade of red, spreading to the tips of her ears.

"Anna. You don't have to be. This is all business. You know that, right?"

Nodding reluctantly, Anna felt ashamed of her own feelings, "I guess. I don't know, I just... really want to dance with you."

"Alright. C'mon. Let's dance then," Elsa said, holding out her hand, watching Anna's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline. Patiently she waited for Anna to end her moral debate, hand still outstretched. The redhead in question was obviously lost in thought, taken aback by her sister's sudden offering. Managing to ignore the obvious pounding of her heartbeat in her ears, she tried to overcome the initial surprise. Was she for real?

Stuttering out an affirmative, Anna accepted the queen's invitation, sliding her own hand into Elsa's smooth, cool one. She couldn't breathe when the blonde pulled her in, their foreheads almost touching. Playful blue eyes looked into her own and a mysteriously smug smile welcomed her, making Anna dizzy.

"Just follow my lead."

There wasn't much more Anna could do anyway. She was so rushed and overwhelmed that all she could do was hold onto Elsa's hand, letting her other hand rest on her shoulder and just trust the other girl into guiding her. She was becoming aware of Elsa's hand on her hip, dangerously low, leaving the spot tingling - not just because of the cold.

A warm breeze rustled their dresses as they slow danced on the balcony, Elsa's eyes ever so intently focused on Anna's.

Although they didn't talk, Anna could feel that Elsa was trying to apologize. She could see it in the way she smiled, she could see it in her eyes and she could feel it when the queen pulled her even closer. Elsa's warm breath tickled her lips and the redhead reeled, heart nearly thumping out of her chest.

"A-Aren't you mad?" Anna managed to murmur after a while, her eyes downcast.

Elsa chuckled whilst twirling Anna around, "No. I think you're rather adorable," she said. She then firmly grasped her sister by the waist and, with a strength Anna didn't know she'd had, lifted her up. The princess yelped, clutching onto Elsa's hands to remain balanced. The same mysterious smile curled Elsa's lips as she let Anna descend slowly. Their faces drew closer to each other and the queen and her sister locked lips just before Anna's toes reached the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven Days of Elsanna | Day Seven | Modern AU**

* * *

_Final one! I am sad. I have done a fandom week like this before, and I just love to do them. Hopefully every month will be Elsanna week on tumblr. Anyway, I just wanna thank all you lovely readers, it feels good to be new to the fandom and get (imo) a lot of attention and feedback! Really. Thank you._

_Oh, right. Teacher!Anna and student!Elsa time. I kind of have the idea in my head to continue this little drabble into a full-fletched AU, multi-chapped story. That's why it's kind of in a different mood than the chapters before this one. However, I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you guys would like it.  
_

* * *

"What you then get are two carbon atoms, which oxidize to carbon dioxide. The energy produced by the process is then transferred to other metabolic processes."

A short pause in which the class hasted to keep up with their notes, scribbling away at a paper or typing on their laptops, keyboards clacking. A particular blonde girl, however, sat with a blank notebook in front of her, tapping her pen on the spiralled spine ever so often. From underneath her black lashes a pair of icy blue eyes stared at her teacher.  
_  
_"This is so fucking stupid," Elsa murmured to a classmate, who chuckled in response. The blonde grinned, her eyes darting back to Anna, who was still facing the whiteboard, her marker squeaking away as schematically drew the energy cycle of the human body. Elsa waited for a reaction; yet her professor kept her cool, still writing on.

Frowning, the rebellious girl tried again, voice louder this time, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I heard you the first time, Elsa. Mind your language."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde crossed her arms in front of her chest, eyebrows dipping down over her dark-lashed eyes. She quietly slumped back in her chair, throwing her pen down in defiance. She began to roll it from one side of her papers to the other, not really paying any attention to Anna's lecture.

Even though she really liked biology - which was the sole reason for her being here, Elsa couldn't find the willpower to listen to a word of what was being said. She just zoned out time and time again and then found herself staring intently at her teacher. The blonde found herself marvelling at the knowledge the young woman had, or at how neat her handwriting was on the board or at how cute she was when complimenting a student on a correct answer or a difficult question being asked. It frustrated Elsa.

It frustrated her that she couldn't focus on anything but the redhead in front of the class as soon as she strode into the room each time, smiling softly when students greeted her. She took this education to become a molecular scientist or something, not to _drool over her fucking professor_.

"I have a question," Elsa blurted out, putting a halt to her own stupid thoughts.

"You should raise your hand if you do. Now, as I was saying, the citric acid cycle is part of the oxidative - yes, Elsa?"

Lips curling into a smug smile, Elsa dropped her hand back to her table, "Does citric acid taste sour?" A collective laugh rumbled through the body of students as the girl gleefully watched Anna's facial expression grow confused and then annoyed. She decided to ignore her increasing pulse for the moment.

"I wouldn't know. Now, would you please focus on the actual lesson?"

"Well, you could guess, couldn't you?" the blonde continued, feeling her stomach do flips, "I mean... it's an acid, and it's named after a citrus. Sounds pretty obvious."

"Elsa. If you don't know how to act like an adult I'll have to remove you from class," Anna said sternly, her bright eyes boring themselves into Elsa's and the older girl felt her heart stop for a second. She bent herself over her desk, muttering something about being funny whilst urging her heart to stop fluttering around in her chest.

* * *

"That was all for today - please don't forget to submit your papers to me by the end of Thursday, alright?" Anna reminded her students, having to yell over the buzz of scraping chairs and instantaneous laughter that always occurred as soon as the clock had struck past the final minute of her lesson, "Alright. Class dismissed," she added, returning to her desk as the first few eager students burst out the door. The redhead returned to her seat, absentmindedly going through some papers.

"Elsa, you stay. I need to talk to you for a minute."

The girl in question groaned loudly, deliberately dropping her books back on the table with an enormous slam. She plopped down in her seat, propping her feet up on the chair in front of her, icy blue gaze boring a hole into the whiteboard opposite of her. Elsa tried to ignore the nagging in her stomach as Anna positioned herself on table in front of her.

"Why are you so bent on getting me so worked up every single time? You've been doing this for a few weeks now, and I thought you'd get over it, but, here we are... why do you do this?" Anna began, pushing her glasses off and into her hair and rubbing the bridge of her nose. Elsa, who was leaning back in her chair, nearly fell off. Managing to stabilize herself in time, she cursed under her breath. Bringing her chair back on four secure legs, she flushed red. Damn, Anna was hot.

Realizing she had to answer her teacher eventually. She couldn't really say that she just _liked_ to. She couldn't admit that she liked the way Anna's face turned red out of annoyance at every stupid, useless, prying question the blonde asked. She couldn't say that she liked the sound of her voice, especially when directed at her. So Elsa shrugged.

A frustrated sigh, "I don't get what you're trying to accomplish with this. Did I do something to offend you?"

_No. Quite the contrary, really_, Elsa thought, yet remaining silent. This elicited a knowing hum from Anna, who then proceeded to write something down in her agenda, the blonde across from her trying to sneakily catch a glimpse before the redhead closed it resolutely. Blue eyes gazed into a different shade of blue as she put the booklet on the table.

The redhead returned her glasses to her eyes, "Okay. I can see that this is getting nowhere. So this is what we're going to do. I'm going to put you in my extra chemiosmosis and bioenergetics class. Now, I don't want any excuses," she said, effectively silencing a ready-to-protest Elsa, "This is for your own good."

"Right. I fail to see how this will benefit me in any way," Elsa sneered.

"You're a good student. You were, at least. I don't want you to fail my class and have to re-do the entire year."

Anna leaned in, hands resting on Elsa's desk, concerned and genuine eyes looking into her own. Elsa swallowed hard, too proud to give into her reflex to jerk her head back. Every nerve in her body screamed to bolt out of the classroom and she felt her face heating up, "Okay?" her professor asked sweetly, reducing Elsa's legs to piles of jelly.

"Fine," the blonde girl muttered, scrambling to gather her belongings, _as long as you're there._


End file.
